forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quenthel Baenre
; Matron Mother of House Baenre | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Menzoberranzan, Northdark | formerhomes = Demonweb Pits, Abyss | gender = Female | race = Drow | occupation = High priestess | age = | patron deity = Lolth | languages = Drow, Drow Sign ; Duergan | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1358 | deathnotes = (killed by Drizzt Do'Urden ; resurrected in 1361 DR ) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Yvonnel Baenre | spouses = | siblings = Gromph Baenre Triel Baenre Doquaio Baenre Jarlaxle Baenre Dantrag Baenre Bladen'Kerst Baenre Vendes Baenre Sos'Umptu Baenre Berg'inyon Baenre | children = Myrineyl Baenre Aumon Baenre | familyrefs = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Chaotic evil | rules = | source = Dragon Magazine #302 | page = 85 }} Quenthel Baenre was a drow priestess, and the third daughter of Yvonnel Baenre. She was the Mistress of Arach-Tinilith, the clerical school of Menzoberranzan , and later Matron Mother of First House Baenre. Description Quenthel was described as strong and beautiful. Personality Quenthel was domineering but often allowed insubordination by the males around her. She scowled often. She was ruthless. She was a fierce fighter. During the Silence of Lolth, Quenthel was scared of Lolth abandoning her. She felt that the fate of all drow cities was upon her shoulders but that she would be the savior of Menzoberranzan. History First life and resurrection Quenthel Baenre acted as an assistant to Matron Yvonnel Baenre during her invasion of Mithral Hall in 1358 DR. She silently disagreed when the matron mother killed other drow priestesses to further her own power, believing this was not sanctioned by Lolth. Quenthel was killed fleeing the disastrous Battle of Keeper's Dale by Drizzt Do'Urden. After four years (though she claimed it was a decade to her ) in the Abyss serving Lolth, in 1361 DR, she was resurrected from death by decree of Lolth. Shakti Hunzrin returned her to life by entrapping the yochlol that was apparently Quenthel in a soul bubble and then releasing her. To avoid embarrassment, House Baenre attempted to cover up her absence by claiming she had been away pursuing, and kept the secret of her death from being public knowledge. For some time, the only male to have known out about the incident is Gromph Baenre, who admitted to his sister Triel that he had found out. Quenthel did not have full memories of her time in the Abyss, but she had vague recollections of it. Mistress of Arach-Tinilith After her resurrection, Quenthel became the Mistress of Arach-Tinilith, the clerical faction of the Tier Breche Academy, where she served as of 1372 DR She intended to prove her greatness at Arach-Tinilith in order to prove her ability to rule the city. In 1372 DR, during the Silence of Lolth when she was unable to use her clerical powers to defend herself, Quenthel was subject to a number of assassination attempts. Her brother, Gromph Baenre, sent a number of demons to Arach-Tinilith to destroy her, but each time they were foiled, although at one point Quenthel had to approach Matron Mother Zeerith Q'Xorlarrin for magical help. Some of the students and instructors of Arach-Tinilith viewed these attacks as signs that Lolth wanted her destroyed, so a group of them led by Drisinil Armgo attempted to kill her. They failed and Quenthel summoned a horde of spiders to destroy them. Additionally, the priestess Halavin Symryvvin fell mad due to one of Gromph's attacks and attempted to kill Quenthel. War of the Spider Queen Sometime afterward, in late 1372 DR, Quenthel was assigned by Matron Mother Triel Baenre to lead a band of drow (Pharaun Mizzrym, Ryld Argith, Triel's draegloth son Jeggred, Valas Hune, and Faeryl Zauvirr) were tasked by Triel with uncovering the mystery of the Silence of Lolth. They traveled to Ched Nasad to determine the city's status and see if the Silence of Lolth was also affecting priestesses there. They found chaos and were quickly embroiled in a Jaezred Chaulssin plot to lay low the city. While checking up on House Baenre's interests in the Black Claw Mercantile Company, Quenthel and Jeggred were captured by Matron Ssipriina Zauvirr, who had hired the duergar mercenary band Clan Xornbane to destroy House Melarn. However, the drow who had advised House Zauvirr, was secretly a prince of the Jaezred Chaulssin and had arranged for the duergar to be part of an attack on the city itself. Quenthel and Jeggred were eventually rescued by their companions, who had teemed up with Halisstra Melarn and her servant Danifae Yauntyrr, in order to escape the city. Fleeing duergar, huge guardian spiders, and stonefire flasks that burned the stone city to the ground, the group was able to escape through a portal in the Dangling Tower that led to the ruins of Hlaungadath in Anauroch. The group eventually decided to consult with Tzirik Jaelre, a Vhaeraunite priest and acquaintance of Valas' last seen in the Labyrinth. However, when they arrived there, they found that House Jaelre had apparently left for the surface. They took a portal from House Jaelre's holdings in the Labyrinth to the surface forest of Cormanthor and determined where House Jaelre was located. Upon their arrival, Tzirik offered his assistance only if they aided him in retrieving a magical tome from a beholder lair. They did so and Tzirik revealed that Lolth was still alive but that she was locked away in the Demonweb Pits. The group and Tzirik traveled via astral projection to the Abyss. Once there, Tzirik betrayed them and gated in Vhaeraun, who tried to destroy Lolth. Valas attacked Tzirik in an attempt to return the group to the Material Plane, but was unsuccessful. In the end, Pharaun was able to have Jeggred, who had stayed behind, kill Tzirik's mortal body to return them to Cormanthor. After leaving the Demonweb Pits the first time, Quenthel immediately sought information on how to return to aid her goddess. She had Pharaun summon the glabrezu Belshazu, Jeggred's father, in whose good graces she wished to remain, as he was a potential mate. From Belshazu they learned there was a crashed ship of chaos located somewhere near Lake Thoroot. The group (except Ryld and Halisstra, who defected) traveled there and encountered the aboleth matriarch Oothoon. Pharaun plotted to have Quenthel destroyed by the aboleth, but Quenthel was able to conspire with Oothoon to have Pharaun killed instead. However, neither Pharaun nor Quenthel were successful in their plots, and so they continued on to the Lake of Shadows, the true location of the ship of chaos. Eventually, the group was able to master the ship, but only after an attack by the ships uridezu captain that left Quenthel distraught and disheartened. Doubting her, Jeggred switched loyalties to Danifae, who had been able to free herself of Halisstra's Binding and was now a fully fledged priestess of Lolth once more. They returned to the Abyss only to find that Lolth had removed the Demonweb Pits to its own planar space. Lolth summoned the three priestesses (Quenthel, Danifae, and Halisstra) to her domain with the call of Yor'thae (Chosen of Lolth); Quenthel believed that she was to be the Yor'thae. The group, minus Valas, then traveled to the new Demonweb Pits. After a battle in which Pharaun was left unable to move, rather than freeing him she left him to be eaten by a swarm of spiders. Through a number of tests and trials, Quenthel competed with Danifae and Halisstra for the position of Yor'thae, the Chosen of Lolth. Quenthel was enraged when Lolth selected Danifae and sent Quenthel back to her position as Mistress of Arach-Tinilith. On her way out of Lolth's plane, Quenthel killed Jeggred, leaving his body to the spiders of the Demonweb Pits as a sacrifice to the reborn goddess. Quenthel then returned to Menzoberranzan. Post-War of the Spider Queen Quenthel was hailed as a dark heroine upon her return to Menzoberranzan, and she quickly turned her popularity among her fanatical people to her advantage. In only a decade, she gathered enough power to challenge her sister Triel for the title of matron mother of House Baenre, a challenge Triel couldn't hope to win. Quenthel reigned as matron mother thereafter while maintaining her title as Mistress of Arach-Tinilith, a move first attempted by Triel during Quenthel's years in the Demonweb Pits. Post SpellPlague Quenthel was still the Matron Mother of Menzoberranzan, though the lower houses of the city considered her weak and stupid. This led to many plots trying to bring her down. This changed when Gromph Baenre, following the orders of Lolth, brought her to the illithid Methil El-Viddenvelp who infused her with the wisdom and experience of her mother Yvonnel Baenre. Through this change she became much more inteligent and manipulative, besides having a much greater understanding of the wishes of Lolth. Quenthel then took a more powerful position and controlled the founding in the new drow settlement of Q'Xorlarrin and began the preparation of a war in the Silver Marches. Equipment Quenthel possessed a whip of vipers, as many priestesses do, but hers was unique. It consisted of five five-feet-long, red-banded, venomous vipers attached to an adamantine handle, with the essences of five imps are also bound to the whip, one for each snake. These fiends kept watch for her and offered her advice on problems, each with its own personality. Each imp, and thus each snake head, had a name. Hsiv was the first imp bound into the whip. Yngoth was the wisest. K'Sothra was the least intelligent. Qorra was third viper with the most potent poison but almost never spoke. Zinda was the name of the largest but least venomous of Quenthel's whip vipers. In addition to the whip, Quenthel possessed a magic hammer that smote at a distance. She carried a sacrificial dagger at all times. She also wore a necklace of large, black beads that could be used as a weapon. When a bead was slipped off the chain and thrown at a target, it exploded in a brilliant flash of light, blinding anyone nearby and potentially stunning them. Quenthel wore a ring that prevented mind-reading. She wore a belt that increased her strength. She possessed a wand of healing, which was her only source of healing magic during the Silence of Lolth. She also had a rod of viscid globs; the goo could be dissolved in alcohol. In Ched Nasad she confiscated Halisstra's wands of healing and invisibility. Quenthel's holy symbol of Lolth had amethysts arranged in the form of a spider. Relationships As First Sister of House Baenre, Quenthel, as well as and her brother, Gromph Baenre served as Triel's primary advisers. Gromph, however, was not fond of the competition and thus attempted to have her assassinated several times in 1372 DR. Myrineyl Baenre was Quenthel's oldest daughter. In 1484 DR, Myrineyl and Quenthel's sister Sos'Umptu were competing for the title of First Priestess of House Baenre. In 1480 DR, Quenthel's son Aumon Baenre served as Elderboy. Appendix Appearances Novels * Starless Night (minor) * Siege of Darkness * Windwalker War of the Spider Queen series: # Dissolution # Condemnation # Insurrection # Extinction # Annihilation # Resurrection Neverwinter Saga: *''Charon's Claw'' (mentioned) *''The Last Threshold'' (mentioned) Companions Codex *''Night of the Hunter'' *''Rise of the King'' *''Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf'' Homecoming: *''Archmage (novel)'' References Further reading * de:Quenthel Baenre Category:Clerics of Lolth Category:Worshipers of Lolth Category:Drow Category:Members of House Baenre Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Arach-Tinilith instructors Category:Divine disciples Category:Females Category:High priestesses Category:Matron mothers Category:Divine disciples of Lolth Category:Yochlols